


Hanging Out, Getting High

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, College, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Marijuana, Post-Series, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven and Peedee visit Connie and her friends at college. As many college students do, they break out the weed and the drinks, and it all amounts to a fun, chill night.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Daniel/Patricia (Steven Universe), Pee Dee Fryman/Jeff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Hanging Out, Getting High

It wasn’t a  _ party,  _ Steven told himself. Parties were loud, and crowded, and often went on way longer than they needed to. This was just a small get-together at Connie’s place off-campus. He’d visited Connie at Jayhawk before, but back then, Connie was living in a single. Now? She was renting a house with some fellow students.

Steven would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Luckily, tonight he wasn’t the only one from Beach City making the drive to Jayhawk.

“No, we are  _ not  _ open!” Peedee said as he parked the Tater Truck, waving away curious college kids who came flocking at the prospect of non-campus food.

“Hey, Peedee!” Steven said, parking the Dondai across the street. 

Peedee got out of the Tater Truck and locked it. “Steven!” he said, awaiting one of Steven’s trademark hugs, which came soon after. “Fancy seeing you ‘round these parts.”

“I could say the same for you,” Steven laughed. “How’s ol’ Beach City?”

“Same old, same old, I guess,” Peedee shrugged. “Probably why I jumped at Connie’s invite. After a while, it all gets boring, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get you,” Steven said as they walked towards Connie’s house. “Why do you think I’ve been on the road for the past year? I love the place, but the world’s a lot bigger than Beach City.”

“Maybe I’ll try that someday,” Peedee chuckled. “See the country, selling Tater Tots.”

“Soon the whole world will know about The Bits.”

“Steven, I will  _ ban  _ the first person who asks for Bits, then never set foot in that state again.”

“...Fair enough.”

The house was small, which was fitting since it was only housing four people. Only one main floor, with the gable tall enough to probably fit one more room in the attic space. Steven rang the doorbell.

“Hey! Steven, right?” Daniel, who Steven remembered meeting when Connie was in high school, said after answering the door.

“Yeah!” Steven exclaimed, feeling at ease already.

“And I’m Peedee,” Peedee introduced himself, reaching past Steven to shake Daniel’s hand.

“Connie, they’re here!” Daniel called out.

The squee Connie let out could be heard a mile away. She pushed Daniel to the side and gave Steven a great big hug.

Peedee slid past the hugfest and followed Daniel into the kitchen. “Say, what do you guys have to drink?”

“How was the drive? Was the drive okay? Do you have enough gas? Did you find the place alright?” Connie asked, hyperactively.

Steven, sensing something off about Connie’s demeanor and sniffing the air, asked her point-blank. “Are you high?”

Connie froze, then waved her hands with a goofy smile. _ “Surpriiiiiiiiise!”  _ Connie then proceeded to laugh at her own joke, followed by laughing at her own laughing.

Steven chuckled, hugging Connie again and following her inside. “Your parents would  _ kill  _ you.”

“They could only  _ try  _ to kill Connie,” a voice called out from the living room. “She’d escape and have the scars to prove it.”

The source of the voice was Jeff, a short boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. At first Steven didn’t know where he saw him before, but then he remembered that time Connie flipped a kid in middle school. Man, how time flew.

Their living room wasn’t that big, but it was enough. A flatscreen TV, surrounded by a couch and two recliners. The kitchen was in the adjoining room, which Steven took note of as Peedee strolled out with a hard cider in his hands. 

“You guys have good taste in alcoholic beverages,” Peedee quipped. “Which one of you guys drinks these?”

Jeff raised his hand, holding an identical hard cider. “That would be  _ meeeee!” _

He and Peedee were hitting it off well, Steven figured as he guided his high-off-her-ass girlfriend to the couch.

“So first I thought, I should wait for Steven to get here!” Connie began, rambling. “But then I thought, I could be  _ hiiiigh _ and it’d be  _ funny.” _

Steven plopped her down on the couch, pulling her close. It had been a little while since he’d seen her in-person, and he’d been missing her touch.

The last of Connie’s housemates was Patricia, another friend Steven recalled from her high school years. “How’s everyone doing?” she asked as she came down the stairs.

Peedee gulped down the last of his hard cider. “Couldn’t be better!” he said, burping shortly afterwards. “Jeff, you got any more of this stuff?”

If Steven wasn’t preoccupied with Connie’s cuddling, he could have swore Jeff blushed slightly. “Sure thing!” Jeff said, following Peedee into the kitchen.

“Oh shit, I didn’t ask if you wanted anything!” Connie realized. “I’m soooooorry…”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Steven assured her, somewhat concerned by her loopiness.

Daniel, sitting in the recliner to Steven’s right, chimed in. “See, the thing with being high is that sometimes it’s a cycle of fixating on stuff, then letting that stuff drift away, then remembering that stuff exists and being hyper aware of it...and then being numb to that. Or something.”

Steven noticed Daniel was holding a vape pen. Steven had seen people use them before to curb cigarette addictions, and Connie had told him all about her escapades with vaping weed. With  _ many  _ a high phone call on Friday nights.

“You want a smoke?” Daniel asked. “Well, it’s not actually smoke, it’s vapor, but—”

“That’s how  _ I  _ got started!” Connie exclaimed. “It’s actually nicer than the real stuff because it’s just the pure TLC or whatever. None of that other… Other… What was I talking about?”

Steven rolled his eyes and smiled. “Alright, deal me in.”

\---

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jeff and Peedee were raiding the fridge for drinks. “So you don’t like anything but the ciders?” Peedee asked.

“Yeah, I can’t stand beer,” Jeff said, shaking his head. “So, Beach City, right?”

“Yeah! You know it?”

“Nah, my family always went to Ocean Town.”

Peedee choked on his own laughter. “Ocean Town?! How are you not dead?”

“Just lucky,” Jeff shrugged. He glanced out the window. “...Is that your truck?”

Peedee blushed in embarrassment. “Yes, and don’t judge because it actually has a very steady clientele—”

“You have your own food truck? That’s amazing!” Jeff said, his eyes lighting up. “Can you show me? I’ve always wanted to see one on the inside!”

Peedee didn’t hesitate.

\---

Steven found out that, much like alcohol, it took a lot for him to get high. Gem physiology was a bitch, sometimes. Connie noticed his high tolerance, and had an idea. “Wanna brownie?” she asked, still pressed up against her boyfriend’s body.

“A  _ special  _ brownie?” Steven asked, unsure why he was using innuendo.

“A  _ very special  _ brownie,” Connie said, standing up. “Whoa…” she muttered. 

Standing up while high was a very different experience than sitting while high. When she was sitting, she never wanted to leave. When she was standing, she felt like every second was an adventure.

“To the kitchen!” Connie said, arm thrust out, humming a little superhero theme.

Steven followed, finding her rummaging through the freezer. “Bah-bam!” she shouted. “Made these ourselves. You can have oooooone… Or two… Or three. Actually I dunno how much you’d need.”

“I’ll settle for one that’s bigger than the rest,” Steven laughed.

The brownie itself tasted great. Steven didn’t know a sweet snack he didn’t love, after all. Except Lion Lickers, those were gross.

But as Steven settled back down on the couch with Connie, he felt a strange  _ tingling  _ sensation flow over him. And he felt really,  _ really  _ happy.

“Are you hiiiiigh yet?” Connie asked, booping him on the nose.

Steven smiled a big smile. “I thiiiink soooo,” he said, peppering her with kisses.

He felt amazing! He felt lighter than air! Which turned out to be true, since the second Connie let go of him he started floating off of the couch, like a balloon that was let go.

“Huh, so I can float up and not just down. Good to know,” Steven remarked, before returning to snuggling Connie.

Peedee and Jeff emerged back from their adventure out to the Tater Truck, having finished several more ciders and being just a bit tipsy.

“Heyyy!” Peedee said, his arm over Jeff’s shoulders.

“Where’ve you been?” Patricia asked, handing the vape back to Daniel.

“Nowhere special,” Jeff replied, a little less buzzed than Peedee. “Peedee was just showing me his tater!” After some knowing looks from his friends, he made some quick additions. “Tot. Truck. Tater Tot Truck. I wasn’t… We weren’t… Um...”

“Nice save, Jeff,” Connie laughed.

“So… What do you guys wanna do?” Steven asked, idly twirling Connie’s hair.

“...Can we watch The Crying Breakfast Friends Movie?” Jeff asked, sheepishly.

Steven leapt off the couch and pulled the boy into a hug. “You are a  _ genius  _ and you deserve  _ everything.” _

That night, everyone had a good time. Peedee and Jeff hung out a lot, Daniel and Patricia made a retreat to her room, and Steven & Connie found themselves making out, then both drunk and high, on the couch.

Stevonnie opened their eyes soon after, a euphoric feeling flowing through them.

“Steven’s gotta visit more often… Ooh, he can grab some real weed when he goes to Califarmland! Yeah, that’s a good idea, Stevonnie. Why, thank you, Stevonnie,” Stevonnie said, laughing at their own joke.

They would have to try getting high  _ as  _ Stevonnie someday, though.

**Author's Note:**

> drink & smoke responsibly!
> 
> totally not based in experience no sireebob


End file.
